Many forms of cleaning and scouring cloth have been proposed. Some incorporate abrasive particles on a substrate, the abrasive particles imparting the requisite cleaning and scouring properties to the cloth. Others employ a knitted or woven mass of fibres, the hardness of the fibres being used to achieve the requisite properties.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple cleaning and scouring cloth which can be used not only on crockery, cutlery etc. but also on the human body.